fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain, Saint of the Sanguinarium
'''Kain, Saint of the Sanguinarium '''is a Ahxsmt male ex-slave and the saint of a small cult in Justainia, Arimania. He is known for his gnarled appearance and prophetic visions. Biography Born sometime between 100 and 101 M.E. Kain was born to a Cadanite mother in Uruk, Sikkud. His mother, a slave, was frightened of him and his appearance and gave him up to her owner shortly after birth. His owner saw the value in him as an oddity or freak and raised him by hand in his home alongside his own children. Kain was frail and often sick in his youth but managed to survive several illnesses through what his owner described as "miracles". Sometime in his youth he was dedicated to Ashtorah at his temple in Uruk. Kain was sold to a nobleman when he reached maturity, probably in 109 M.E. He was taught tricks and poetry to recite at parties for entertainment and was well loved by his new master's friends for his abilities to entertain. However, his true gift was his visions which he began having after a bought with a mysterious illness. Once healthy again, Kain reported seeing the future and began to espouse prophecies to his master. Seeing profit in the prophecy, his master began to book Kain as an oracle and travel with him about Sikkud and Ihjarga. In 111 M.E. Kain's master attempted to cross through Arimania by caravan with Kain but was stopped at the border. Kain was asked to disclose whether he was a slave or free and Kain, seeing an opportunity, decried his status as property. Kain was subsequently freed and his master was hanged at the border. Kain was brought to Justainia and given three silver pieces, a new robe, and a sermon in the Justainian religion. After he was set free in the city and began to amass a small group of onlookers through his abilities to juggle and tumble. When he began to prophecy the people became amazed. They saw his gnarled and twisted appearance as a living embodiment of the Justainian idea of Sanguinarium or the holy properties of pain. Kain was brought by a kindly woman named Theodora Soutmore to her home Redbow. There he was tutored in the Arimanian language and the principles of Justainism. Soon he began to bless and tell people their futures from the home. By 114 M.E. he was being lauded as a saint and prophet. Redbow became converted into a church for Kain, who was becoming increasingly crippled by age. Here he would give prophecy and blessings in exchange for Sanguinarias or blood offerings. In the current year Kain lives within the walls of Redbow being served by his chief attendant Theodora and his followers who call themselves Kainanites. The Church has recognized him as being a holy person but has not canonized him as a saint yet. He is a popular figure within Justainia. Appearance Kain like many Ahxsmts suffers from severe physical deformity. His back is severely twisted and he spends most of his time sitting with his knees upright and his head bowed. His face is flat with large swollen shut eyes and a broad nose. His jaw juts out with many rotting and large teeth from which his tongue frequently falls. His form is mostly emaciated and withered except for his belly which is fleshy and fat. Kain's skin is pale but frequently interrupted by spots of dark brown and black. His body was once covered in a fine white fur but this has largely fallen out. On top of his head are two bony growths resembling horns which are usually scabbed over. His hair is thin and grey and his ears are pointed and pierced by small silver pin earrings. Kain rarely is ever dressed but is sometimes draped with white cloth. His brow is sometimes adorned by a crown of thorns to add to his suffering. His nails are allowed to grow long so as to let him scratch at his skin. On his right hand he only has three fingers, the other two being stunted and malformed. Kain is sometimes allowed to where fetters so as to weigh more upon his body or rope bonds to burn into his skin. Sainthood Kain has not yet been canonized as a requirement for canonization is death. However, Kain has completed the other three steps of canonization: he has completed two miracles and enacted a Great Good. His first miracle was the predicting of the futures of thirty-three men and women accurately as proven by the High Council of the Grand Pontificates. His second miracle was twisting the form of a man called Arvorio who desired to increase his penance. Kain's Great Good is the spreading of penance and the promotion of the performance of Sanguinaria throughout Justainia. Thusly, when Kain dies he will become a canonized saint, though he is still currently called saint by his followers. Trivia *Kain is the only Ahxsmt to be represented within the Justainian religion. *An icon of Kain was commissioned by the Holy Emperor to be placed within the Grand Chapel inside his palace. *Lady Cassandra Wilem made pilgrimage to be blessed by Kain with her mother in her youth, probably around 112 M.E. Category:Living Characters Category:Religious Figure Category:Justainism Category:Saints